


Allergies

by HEYDOYOULIKEPIZZA



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: ALSO I love Blue with my whole ass heart, Crack Fic, I WOULD DIE FOR BLUE SARGENT OK, Non-Consensual Kissing, OOC, Oh wait one more tag, Poor Gansey, Smile, Unrequited Love, Update: so I finished The Raven Boys, and I find it really funny that Gansey really DOES have a deadly allergy, and then I thought of this and, anyway, enjoy, i can’t express this enough, i think i’m hilarious, it’s so dumb guys, i’m only on page 19 of The Raven Boys, laugh, like I said i just started the first book, so I have no idea what these characters are like, so don’t hate me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 17:49:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17329634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HEYDOYOULIKEPIZZA/pseuds/HEYDOYOULIKEPIZZA
Summary: Gansey has a deadly allergy





	Allergies

**Author's Note:**

> I’m sorry, class

Gansey watched her slowly approach him.  
What was she doing?  
What was she thinking?  
Blue had this look on her face that made him very uncomfortable. She was up to something and Gansey had a feeling he was not going to like it.  
“All my life I was told one prediction,” she whispered in what he assumed she thought was a seductive tone.  
Honestly. What the fuck.  
Gansey took an almost imperceptible step back.  
“Great,” he answered, his tone flat and not really wanting to encourage whatever delusion she’d conjured up for herself.  
She didn’t catch on.  
“Yeah, apparently my true love will die if I kiss him.”  
By this point Blue was way too close for comfort and honestly, did she think she was sounding romantic? Clearly, she was talking about him. And she clearly wanted to kiss him. Wow so romantic, I’m going to kiss you even though you’ll die because of it.  
“Do you know who my true love is?” She had this really dumb pout on her lips. Dude, not sexy.  
“Don’t care.” Gansey looked behind her, trying to find an easy escape route. He couldn’t find one.  
Suddenly, she was in front of him. His back was wedged into a corner, her breath brushed against his face as she leaned up.  
“You,” she whispered and then she kissed him.  
Gansey’s eyes went big in shock. He pushed her away.  
“What the fuck,” he spit out.  
She had the audacity to look like he fucking ripped out her heart. Honestly, what the fuck? Consent was a thing and definitely not something he gave. He was backing away from her for fuck’s sake. He wasn’t flirting. What made her think this was okay—  
Gansey keeled over in pain. Fuck. FUCK. What was going on? He looked up at her accusingly. Again, she had the audacity to look scared. Like what the fuck did she expect? There’s literally a prediction that her true love will die if she kisses him and she did it well fucking good job! Now he’s dying!  
He fell to his knees, his lips burning, his throat closing. He couldn’t breathe. He couldn’t fucking breathe. Fuck fuck fuck  
“Gansey, oh no, I’m sorry.”  
“Fuck You.” And then he died.

If only Blue had known Gansey was gay and allergic to heteros.

**Author's Note:**

> My twitter is @ywtsaiwciy 
> 
> Validate me


End file.
